


Awake

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, angsty!Dean, dean!pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year-old Sam sneaking into Deans bed at 2AM during a storm, listening to his deep breathing and he tells himself it’s because Dean’s breathing calms him down during thunderstorms. But Dean’s awake and they both know the real reason Sam sneaks into Dean’s bed at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural or the boys. Constructive criticism greatly encouraged!)  
> (It started as the little drabble on the summary, but an Anon on Tumb1r requested a continuation. Figured I'd share. ;) )

Fifteen year-old Sam sneaking into Deans bed at 2AM during a storm, listening to his deep breathing and he tells himself it’s because Dean’s breathing calms him down during thunderstorms. But Dean’s awake and they both know the real reason Sam sneaks into Dean’s bed at night. 

\---

Dean’s in bed, listening to the thunder outside. He knows Sam’s awake; he knows Sam’s watching him. Before long, there a slight movement of Dean’s mattress and Sam’s laying next to Dean. He’s there, just not quite touching him. Dean smiles to himself. _Every time._ He can’t help but let the kid get close; there hasn’t been a thunder storm this bad in three years.  
  
Sam stays still for a moment or two before shifting again, closer to Dean. Sam’s warmth travels the few inches between them. Dean keeps his breath steady, but only barely…

Sam, again, doesn’t move for a few minutes and slides next to Dean, pressing his chest to Dean’s broad back. He can feel Sam’s breath against his bare skin.   
  
Dean’s heart beats a little quicker and after a moment’s thought, he lifts his head off the pillow a little.  
  
“You okay, Sam?” he asks, eyes still closed.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” he says sheepishly. “It’s just—“  
  
“Yeah, I get it. Go to sleep,” Dean says, moving just out of touch from Sam. Dean feels almost bad, but he knows Sam would hear his heart just hammering in his chest.  
  
Sam doesn’t get any closer, seeming to take the hint. Dean sighs, lifting his head long enough to flip the pillow and try to sleep. And after fifteen minutes, Sam’s breathing is deep and his mouth is making some little noise like puffs of air escaping.  
  
Dean, finally feeling safe to turn around, faces Sam’s back. He smiles to himself sadly.  
  
“It’s better this way, Sammy,” he whispers in a kiss against the back of Sam’s head.


End file.
